Fic Secreta
by MandyMcCartyC
Summary: Engraçado como a dois dias atrás eu era louca por Twi, que sonhava em conhecer os atores da saga e que tinha uma queda do tamanho de um penhasco pelo Kellan Lutz.Agora eu continuo sendo tudo isso, mas com uma pequena ? variavél.
1. Jantar Idiota

Então pessoinhas lindas, eessa é a primeira fic que eu posto aqui no , mas não é minha primeira fic rs', um dia eu posto as outras ^^

até o final rs bjbj

* * *

Cheguei em casa e vi QUASE TUDO que restava de minha pequena esperança na vida (nem da pra notar que eu sou dramática, não é !)no corredor.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo com as minhas coisas?" praticamente toda minha vida estava justamente naquele corredor: meu computador, minha TV, meus doces - que eu sempre guardava escondidos na segunda gaveta do criado mudo- meu PSP, meus livros, meus lindos e preciosos livros e nada mais nada menos que TODAS as minhas revistas Teens.

"O mesmo que fiz com seu celular, mas dessa vez, ao invés da janela irei usar a escada. Pelo jeito você continua fazendo tudo o que eu pedi pra você _não_fazer!"

Minha mãe acha que é muito simples falar pra eu parar de usar meu Skate e parar de ir nos encontros de fãs de Twilight! Sério, qual é o problema dela? CLARO que eu não ia aprender nada mesmo.

Da ultima vez que eu cheguei em casa com o skate na mão ela me trancou no quarto.

Ah, e pra eu não escapar pela janela ela trancou ela também. Daí eu tive que colocar minha imaginação para funcionar, eu quebrei a janela e escapei da prisão domiciliar.

Eu só me arrependi pelo o que ela fez na hora que eu cheguei em casa...

*****FLASH-BACK*****

Ela pegou meu celular do meu bolso, acho que ela ia me deixar por mais uma semana sem o celu...OMG! O que essa louca... AAAAAHHH! Ela tacou ele pela janela!

"O que você fez com meu celular? Você é louca! Você é maluca! Eu vou te denunciar, vou te mandar pro hospício sua demente!"

"Anny, você está falando com a sua mãe, aprenda a ter respeito." Ela disse isso com calma, CALMA. Como uma pessoa pode atacar seu celular da janela e ainda ter calma para falar?

"Você é louca! Por que você fez isso sua demente?"

"Seu celular simplesmente teve o mesmo fim da minha janela"

*****FIM DO FLASH-BACK*****

"Mãe, obviamente que eu não ia ficar sem ir a encontros de fãs..."

"Eu não vejo problemas em encontros de fãs, eu vejo problema em você ficar andando com sua prima trombadinha."

Eu não tinha muitos amigos. Não tinha quase ninguém da família.

Bom, a família do meu pai não existe. Isso mesmo, não existe. Nem ele sabe da onde veio!

E a família da minha mãe, é meio complicada. Minha mãe tem uma única irmã. Depois que meu primo foi para a Inglaterra e minha avó ganhou na loteria e se mandou, minha tia morreu do coração. Ela era muito pobre, achava que minha avó iria ajudá-la, e também ver o filho sair de casa para tentar uma vida melhor não é fácil.

Sobrou meu tio, marido da minha tia. Mas quando minha tia morreu, ele sumiu. SUMIU mesmo, nem telefone deixou. Daí sobrou minha prima Mandy e seu irmão Felipe. Ele não era maior de idade quando tudo aconteceu, mas conseguiu alguns empregos como cantor em barzinhos e sustenta minha prima que tem 15 anos.

"O único problema aqui é você! Ela é a única que resta dessa família, e ainda por cima você me proibi de ter alguma convivência com a coitada. Ela não tem mãe! E mesmo assim eu preferia estar no lugar dela em vez de aqui com você!"

"Você tem que ter respeito com sua mãe Anny." Ela disse isso jogando meu computador escada abaixo. "Você devia aprender a respeitar os mais velhos." Jogou meu PSP. "Pelo menos deveria obedecer. Você tem apenas 16 anos, IDAI que vai fazer 17? Eu cuido de você ainda." Pegou meus doces, meus livros e revistas e desceu a escada. "Por isso vou te dar mais uma chance: hoje à noite quero você pronta às 20:00 para podermos ir a um jantar em Long Beach. Se você não for vai ir morar com sua prima trombadinha. E lembre-se que é bem pior do que você imagina: ela não tem telefone, não tem computador, não tem internet e ainda por cima não tem nem televisão." Chegou à lareira e jogou TUDO o que restava, agora era tudo mesmo, no fogo ardente.

"Você quer acabar com a minha vida, é isso! Eu deveria fugir dessa casa e antes matar todo mundo!"

"Deixa de drama garota!" Ela disse descendo a escada.

"Se lembre Anny, às 20:00." Ela gritou quando já havia descido.

Legal, agora eu vou ter que ir em um jantar idiota, com os sócios idiotas da idiota da minha mãe! E adivinha só, a idiota aqui vai ter que ir de roupa formal! Esse jantar vai ser a coisa mais...

Pensando bem, acho que esse jantar vai ser bem... produtivo.

Acho que minha mamãezinha querida vai amar o que eu vou fazer!

É melhor eu começar a me arrumar logo.

"Anny! Anda logo menina! Se você fizer a gente se atrasar você vai se arrepender muito!" Minha mãe gritou. Que coisa! Será que ela não consegue não gritar?

"Mamis, não precisa se estressar eu já estou pronta." Eu disse me controlando.

Minha mãe olhou pra mim enquanto eu descia as escadas e ficou de boca aberta.

De fato eu estava linda com um vestido degrade azul e roxo, com um laço preto no meio [.com/orkut/photos/OQAAAIyRTpI-yWszr-quaVYJKeJNTBoq90It6qpMEQ3l9-wZjZB3ctMuIMy_] e acho que era a primeira vez que usava alguma maquiagem que não fosse lápis de olho [.com/orkut/photos/OQAAAHlHciX-1oeebOPjBxztCAX-KiMdiJI_dCfIo0pi9fzOQEhqb6Rc4n-_].

Como meu pai quer dirigir fomos no carro dele [.] .

Nossa, o meu irmão realmente tem um dom, o dom de me deixar furiosa! Aquele moleque só sabe cantar hino de time! E só porque eu to _cat _ele fica falando que eu tenho um encontro com alguém. Ele é muito infantil, até mesmo pra alguém com a idade dele.

E ainda eu tenho que ficar aturando meu pai e as músicas de elevador dele, as que ele chama de 'clássicas'. Para mim músicas clássicas são músicas que tenham um pouco de conteúdo, nem que seja uma guitarra ou alguém cantando...

[...]

Bom, o jantar foi, como eu posso dizer, um jantar idiota!

Minha mãe fez questão de levar álbuns de fotos pra la, e acredite, ver minha mãe mostrando fotos minhas nua, mesmo sendo de 15 anos atrás, não é _nada_ legal!

Como ela havia jogado meu celular pela janela eu peguei o celular dela e escondi depois eu uso minha imaginação para fazer algo útil.

A comida, então, estava indefinível, era lesma com salada, torta de lesma, patê de lesma, até lesma com lesma tinha! Ah, e também tinha lesma com ovos dos peixinhos, coitadinhos dos peixinhos, morreram antes de nascer!

Não sei porque chamam lesma de escargot, é tudo lesma mesmo.

Não sei como ainda tem gente que engorda comendo isso, porque definitivamente eu NÃO COMI, e nem conseguiria comeria. Só de lembrar a palavra LESMA eu quero vomitar, e ficar lembrando isso num carro não é nada bom.

"Ai meu Deus!" minha mamis falo bem baixinho. Não, ela não gritou. E não, ela não tava calma, tava como que querendo gritar, mas sem voz.

"Mãããããe, OMG, mãe, me salva!" Meu irmão gritava. Dava vontade de morrer só pra parar de ouvir a voz irritante dele.

Eu já tava destravando a porta e meu cinto de segurança quando me lembrei das lesmas. Eu queria vomitar naquela hora, mas só pensei em nadar, nadar e nadar.

A água tava MUITO fria, eu poderia morrer daqui alguns segundos por causa da temperatura dela.

Parecia que eu iria afundar contra minha vontade. Parecia que tudo estava sumindo. Parecia que todos os meus medos nunca foram o suficiente para esse momento.

AnnaLynne POV

"Vai, por favor, por favor, por favorzinhoo!" Eu fiquei repetindo.

"AnnaLynne, já disse que não vou atrás de uma farmácia que venda botox injetável à essa hora! São 01:00 da manhã. Você já fez eu vir até aqui, pra fazer merda nenhuma, só ficar olhando a água e passar frio!"

"Mas Kell! Por favor, por favor, por favor!" Eu preciso de botox, claro que se eu repetisse isso era capaz dele me jogar na água.

"Bebe, já disse que não. Que tal agente ir dormir um pouco?"

"Dormir Kell? Eu vim aqui pra dormir?" E eu achando que hoje eu ia conseguir dormir com ele, ou melhor, não dormir, já faz mais de 3 semanas que nós não... ah, vocês sabem.

Apareceu um corpo na água escura. Tipo, do nada! Eu me assustei, parece Piratas do Caribe, mas o corpo tava sem o barco. OMG medo eterno.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Eles vieram me buscar Kell. Eu assisti _o filme_. Ele dizia: 'sete dias, você tem sete dias'. OMG' eu achando que era brincadeira. Vieram me buscar! AAAAAAAAAAAAH" Vieram me buscar! Nãããããooo eu sou bonita de mais pra isso! Levem o Kell que eu não ligo!

"Deixa de frescura AnnaLynne. Vem me ajudar."Ele reclamou.

"Eu não vou ajudar em nada. Eu fiz as unhas do pé hoje. Eu não vou desmanchar elas." Quer saber isso já ta irritando, se ele não vai comprar meu botox e nem fazer outras coisinhas eu vou é me mandar!

"Eu vou embora. Você ta muito broxante hoje Kell."

E eu sai andando até o píer onde o Iate tava ancorado.

"Aaa, e se vierem atrás de mim hoje, vou colocar a culpa em você! Vou falar que foi você que me deu o filme!"

Foi a última coisa que eu ouvi ele dizer antes de entrar em um taxi.

Anny POV

Acordei meio tonta. Parecia que tinha tomado todas do bar do meu papis de novo.

Eu não lembrava quase nada que tinha acontecido, quase nada além das lesmas. Ecat ecat ecat.

Devia estar muito tarde pra ir embora e acho que nós acabamos ficando no hotel, por que eu não conseguia reconhecer de jeito nenhum, o lugar que eu estava.

Ooh, minha mamis me deixou em uma suíte máster hiper mega luxuosa SÓZINHA pela PRIMEIRA vez. Acho que minha mãe me ama de novo. Oh, que cute.

Ela deve ter ficado orgulhosa que eu me comportei "direitinho", pelo menos que ela saiba foi hehe.

Abriram a porta. Oow, quem abre a porta da sua suíte máster hiper mega luxuosa sem bater? Educação zero!

"Ela já está acordada. Pode ficar despreocupado agora" um cara com bigode e cabelos brancos falava. Ele tem uma cara de médico.

"Já estava achando que ela ia ficar inconsciente por mais um dia inteiro. Obrigado doutor" entrou um cara atrás do suposto médico.

Não deu pra ver direito, porque ele se virou para fechar a porta na hora que eu olhei. Ele era loiro, alto, musculoso e pelo jeito tchucs *o*.

[N/A= Tchucs se define como indefinível ^^]

O suposto médico veio na minha direção e colocou um termômetro embaixo do meu braço.

"Vamos ver se abaixou sua febre. Qual seu nome querida?" o doutor tava falando comigo? Hã? Que? O que aconteceu?

"Aaaaaaah... é Anny."

"Anny, que nome bonito. Sua febre abaixou. Acho que já pode ficar sossegado Kellan." OMG! Eu ouvi direito? Ele disse Kellan? Que Kellan? O Kellan Lutz? O que Kellan Christopher Lutz estava fazendo na minha suíte máster hiper mega luxuosa?

Acho que minha mãe realmente me ama !

"Tudo bem doutor. Acho que o senhor pode descansar agora." Que voz magavilhosa, que cabelo magavilhoso, que CORPO magavilhoso.

"Você se chama Anny então?" eu vou morrer, ele falou DIRETAMENTE comigo.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah...aaaa...éé?" ele deu uma risadinha muito tchucs!

"Meu nome é Kellan." Ele se apresentou. Há, como se eu não soubesse disso!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...E-eu s-se-sei." Eu tentei não gaguejar, mas não deu muito certo como todo mundo já percebeu.

Eu consegui ouvir ele sussurrar algo como, "Ela está assim por causa do acidente ou por causa de mim?"

"Você quer assistir TV?" ele disse. Mas claro que eu queria, porque se não só ia falar: aaah, éé, aaaaaa, hum... E o pior de tudo, não tava entendendo NADA.

Ele ligou a TV e deixou em um noticiário. Era muito estranho. Tava passando sobre um acidente caiu uma ponte sei lá aonde. Começou a mostrar imagens do acidente, parecia que ninguém sobreviveu.

*****FLASH-BACK*****

"Ai meu Deus!"

"Mãããããe, OMG, mãe, me salva!"

A água tava MUITO fria, eu poderia morrer daqui alguns segundos por causa da temperatura dela.

*****FIM DO FLASH-BACK*****

Nas imagens da TV passavam imagens de carros caindo junto com a ponte. Milhares de corpos sendo retirados da água. Tava uma loucura total.

"Como eu vim parar aqui? Aonde é aqui?" eu perguntei. Graças a Deus eu consegui fazer sair alguma coisa da minha boca que não fosse 'a' e 'é'.

"Eu vi você na água. Então peguei você e trouxe você pra minha casa. Chamei meu médico, ele te examinou e falou que você logo acordaria, mas fazia mais de 1 dia que você tava inconsciente." Eu comecei a chorar, não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Na TV o jornal falou que depois do intervalo haveria maiores notícias sobre o acidente.

"Calma, não fica assim Anny. Agente vai conseguir achar seus pais e resolver a situação." Ele me abraçou.

* * *

Então neah gente, essa fic não é lá uma Brastemp, mas é de coração...

Só pra dar os devidos créditos, não sou só eu que escrevo, minha prima Ane me ajuda rs'

beijos,

MandyMcCartyC


	2. Delegacia

mas um capítulo pessoinhas \o rs'

gente, pode comentar ok?

mesmo se não tiver conta^^ é liberado xD

* * *

**KCL POV**

Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer. Não conhecia essa garota, mas fiquei com muita dó.

Era como se ela já fizesse parte da minha vida. Uma irmã. Uma irmã mais nova.

De repente eu me senti responsável, então a abracei.

"E se eles morreram? E se eu ficar sozinha Kellan?" ela falava soluçando, não parava de chorar.

"Você não vai ficar sozinha Anny."

Achei melhor desligar a TV, para que ela não ficasse sofrendo mais.

"Você sabe alguma coisa sobre meus pais, sobre meu irmão?" ela disse ainda chorando, mas tentando se acalmar.

"Não, não sei. Agente vai achar eles Anny." Eu sabia de tudo, mas não sabia _como_ contar. Não conhecia direito a menina, ela poderia chorar ainda mais, poderia ficar gritando. Podia ser pior do que a verdade.

"Se eu pegar um copo com água e açúcar pra você se acalmar você toma?" ela balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim.

**Anny POV**

Eu tava muito confusa, não lembrava quase nada do acidente. Na realidade acho que tava mais confusa porque fui parar na casa do Kellan.

Eu tava tentando me acalmar sem água e açúcar e tava me dando bem, mas ele chegou rápido.

Eu tomei devagar, parecendo despreocupada. As lágrimas não escorriam mais, e eu tava parando de soluçar.

"Tem algum problema se você me acompanhar até a delegacia?" ele perguntou depois que eu tomei a água "é que seu corp... você ainda ta sendo procurada, e vai acabar dando algum problema."

"Ta bom." O que eu poderia fazer? Eu não ia fazer birra, era a coisa certa mesmo.

Mas eu tava com muito medo.. E se meus pais morreram e quiserem me levar para um orfanato? Eu não teria outra opção a não ser ir, mesmo o Kellan falando que não me deixaria sozinha. Ele tinha sua própria vida e não poderia cuidar de uma adolescente que encontrou quase se afogando no mar.

"Eu, eu tenho umas roupas da minha namorada aqui. Essa roupa que você está vestindo é dela. É uma camisola e foi a única que eu encontrei pra colocar em você. E não se preocupe, o médico que te trocou."

"Ah, tudo bem." O que mais eu poderia falar? Que preferia que ele tivesse me trocado?

"É, eu vou deixar você se trocando. Pode escolher qualquer roupa dela que sirva. Não se preocupa você só vai até a delegacia. Mas acho que vai servir, ela compra roupas da sessão infantil." Ele disse se virando para a porta

"Kellan, espera!" Eu disse e ele se virou olhando pela fresta da porta. "Er... Sua namorada não vai ligar que eu use as roupas dela?" Por que eu fui falar isso? Era só pra agradecer! Só isso Anny!

"Eh... Ela não vai se importar não... E vai ser só por enquanto, depois nós saímos e compramos roupas de verdade pra você... Por enquanto, espero que não se importe de usar as roupas da AnnaLynne." Ele disse e saiu.

OMG! Aquelas roupas eram da VacaLynne? PARA TUDO! Eles tão juntos de novo? NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO! Acho melhor eu pegar qualquer roupa logo e ir.

Eu peguei um short preto e uma camisa creme. Tenho certeza que eu fico mais bonita em mim do que na VacaLyne [.] !

"Kellan, eu to pronta!" Eu disse enquanto saia do quarto.

Gente que sala era aquela? [.] E aquilo é um sofá? Certeza? Por que deve caber umas 20 pessoas.

"Oi, eu estou aqui na cozinha! Vem aqui! Segunda porta." Ele gritou.

Eu fui até a cozinha [.] e ele estava comendo uma maçã.

"Quer uma ?" Ele disse apontando a maçã pra mim.

Só se for um pedaço dessa... Foco Anny, foco!

"Ah... não obrigada"

"Okay, vamos indo então" Ele disse saindo e indicando que era pra seguir ele.

Como uma boa garota e obediente eu fui.

Na hora que saímos da casa, já havia um carro [.] nos esperando com um senhor (acho que é o motorista) com uma chave na mão.

"Anny, esse é o Alfred, ele é o meu mordomo" Ele disse, me apresentando.

"Alfred, essa é a Anny. Ela vai ser nossa convidada por um tempo."

"Prazer em conhece-lá" Alfred disse.

Sempre achei que se uma mãe da o nome de Alfred pra seu filho, ela quer que ele seja um mordomo. Eu sempre sonhei ter um mordomo chamado Alfred. Tipo Batman sabe? Eu poderia dizer tipo Tomb Raider mais aquele mordomo parece um morto andante que fica te perseguindo. Medo eterno do mordomo da Tomb Raider, eu vou chamar ele de... FOCO ANNY! Ok, ok.

Kellan entrou no carro e abriu a porta pra mim entra, eu entrei e... OMG! Como se fecha uma porta que abre pra cima? Eu olhei pro Kellan e acho que ele entendeu, pois se debruçou sobre mim e fechou a porta. Eu quase desmaiei quando ele ficou de frente pra mim... foco, Anny! Isso vai ser a coisa que você mais vai precisar ter enquanto você estiver com o Kellan!

OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG! A ficha só está caindo agora! Eu estou no mesmo carro dele, a poucos centímetros dele! OMG! Ele viu que eu estava olhando (babando) pra ele.

Ta finge que não foi nada, olha pela janela, sei lá, eu só não posso ficar olhando pra ele que nem uma louca! Bem que ele já deve estar acostumado...

"Você tem quantos anos?" ele perguntou.

"Eu?" Não sua avó, claro que sou eu! "Tenho 16, mas vou fazer 17 já já." Claro que não ia dar uma de novinha.

"Você tinha ido a alguma festa? É... é que você tava toda arrumada, digamos. A água não estragou muito o vestido. Eu levei pra lavanderia, ele ta em um estado ótimo."

"A, só num jantar idiota." Eu falei totalmente sem vontade de falar. Eu tinha que agüentar esses jantares todo mês, e desde que comecei a me "rebelar" eu não fui mais. Acho que não fui a uns 4 ou 5 jantares. E daí fui nesse. Maldito jantar que vai estragar minha vida.

"Jantar com amigos?" ele não sabe o que quer dizer 'jantar idiota' não? OMG' facts.

"Não, não. Jantar com sócios da minha mãe. É a pior coisa do mundo."

"Se você não gosta porque foi?" o que ele não entendeu em 'Jantar idiota com os sócios da minha mãe'?

"Minha mãe me obrigou."

"Aaah. Vocês brigavam muito?"

"Não muito, mas agente brigava. Ela era mais de fazer e não de falar. No dia do acidente ela atacou minhas coisas escada abaixo e queimo outras na lareira." Ele ficou com uma cara tipo, 'tenho muito medo da mãe dessa garota'. Não sei por que as pessoas ficam chocadas, era tão comum!

"Chegamos" Agente tava em frente à delegacia. O Kellan abriu a porta do carro e eu desci. Ele tava com uma blusa que tinha capuz, e colocou antes de sair do carro.

Agente entrou na delegacia e ele foi direto a uma sala. Tinha um policial muito tchucs lá. O Kellan contou rapidinho o que aconteceu e o policial achou melhor eu sair pra eles conversarem.

**KCL POV**

"O que você vai fazer com essa garota Kellan? Sabe muito bem que não restaram sobreviventes do acidente. Deveria ter levado ela imediatamente pra um abrigo." Gerald falou. Ele era um antigo amigo meu, ele tinha que me ajudar de alguma maneira.

"Gerald, não vou mandar a menina pra um abrigo. Eu prometi que não iria deixar ela sozinha. Ela não vai sobreviver um dia naquele abrigo!"

"Você tem que entender que é o melhor pra ela. O que vai fazer com ela então?"

"Não sei. Não vou conseguir cuidar dela. Sabe que mal tenho tempo pra mim, imagina pra cuidar dela! Deixa a garota ficar comigo só mais alguns dias até conseguir contar tudo pra ela. Depois vejo o que faço."

"Tudo bem, só alguns dias. Se você não resolver em uma semana mando o serviço social atrás da garota."

"Obrigado Gerald. To te devendo uma."

"Uma? Só você mesmo Kellan."

**Anny POV**

Eles saíram da sala com cara de 'não teve conversa nenhuma'. O policial se despediu e a gente voltou pro carro.

"O que você gosta de comer?" Kellan perguntou.

"Tudo menos lesma, por favor!" nós rimos juntos.

"Burger King, você gosta? Por que eu amo !" ele disse.

Fast-food, meus olhinhos devem estar brilhando.

O Kellan passou no Drive-Thru e pediu o mesmo lanche pra nós dois.

Chegando na casa do Kellan, agente foi comer na sala. Yes, naquela sala divina. Agente sentou no chão e começou a comer. Cara, eu tava com muita fome! Parecia que eu tava a dias sem comer.

Ops, eu tava há dias sem comer! Eu tava inconsciente...

O Kellan tava muito, muito estranho.

"Que foi?" eu perguntei tomando coca-cola.

"Sabe, há vezes na vida em que nada é fácil e ..."

"Você ta falando sobre meus pais estarem mortos?" eu disse abaixando a cabeça.

"Hã, não, é que..."

"A, tudo bem. Eu escutei a conversa inteira de vocês lá dentro. E quer saber? Achei você super fofo." Nem terminei de falar e começou a tocar o celular dele.

"Hã, perae." Ele pegou o telefone do bolso e atendeu.

**AnnaLynne POV**

"Oi Kell"

"AnnaLynne..."

"Ai que saudade de ouvir sua voz!" eu vou ficar fazendo voz de sedutora. Yes, voz de sedutora.

"AnnaLynne, depois agente se fala."

"To chegando aí. Já to entrando na rua, Kell"

"AnnaLynne, não! Depois agente marca de sair. Agora não." Hã? Que?

"Você ta me traindo é Kell?" ele acha que eu sou burra? Eu vou pegar essa biscate!

"Claro que não amor! Você é doida? Eu só to falando que agora eu, eu, eu vou sair! Eu já entrei no carro amor, não dá pra você vir aqui." Ownt, eu sabia que ele não tava me traindo.

"Mesmo assim eu vou passar aí pra pegar minhas roupas ta Kell?" eu tava sentindo falta do meu shorts preto, ele é o menor que eu tenho. [N/A: é porque a bunda dela precisa de alguma coisa apertada pra para no lugar!]

"Iih amor, hoje não é seu dia! Eu to saindo exatamente pra levar suas roupas na lavanderia." Ownt, ele não ta me traindo de maneira alguma. Que homem maravilhoso que eu tenho!

"Então ta amor. Eu já to até dando ré. Te amo. Beijo, beijo, beijo, beijo, beijo.." iih, acho que acabou meu crédito. Odeio telefone pós-pago. Fica vindo aqueles boletos vagabundos!

**Anny POV**

Cara, ele tava falando com a AnnaLynne? Que vaca ao quadrado, ao cubo elevada a décima sétima potencia, multiplicada por... por... por infinito!

Ela é muito burra. E ainda por cima é loira falsa. Claro que é loira falsa! Aquilo não é cabelo de gente!

E se eu tivesse dando uns pega no Kellan? Ela ia ver! Vou começar a agarrar ele em 3,2,1 ...

"Desculpa, era a AnnaLynne." Nem percebi .

"Ela ta vindo aqui?" que vaca, muito vaca. A mais vaca de todas as vacas!

"Eu falei que tava saindo e ela não vai vir." Ele falou e começou a comer as batatas fritas.

"Hã? Ela acreditou?" nossa, é burra mesmo!

"Ela acredita em tudo que eu falo. Eu sou sincero." Eu comecei a dar risada, sério. Acho que ele não gostou nem um pouco.

Cara, o que ele fazia com a AnnaLynne? Um caderno de anotações? Não, melhor ainda, um diário!

Eu vou procurar esse diário de noite, a eu vou!

Do nada ele paro de comer e ficou me olhando. Tipo, olhando demais!

Eu tava com medo.

"Você, hum, vai querer ir no enterro dos seus pais?"

"Vai ter enterro?"

"Er.. vai sim." Ele disse vacilando

"Eu...eu não sei Kellan!" Eu disse sentindo as lágrimas começarem a correr.

"Calma Anny, não fica assim. Eu... nós vamos dar um jeito!" Ele disse me abraçando.

Depois de um tempo eu voltei ao normal e nós terminamos de comer.

"Vamos comprar roupas pra você?" Ele perguntou

Compras? Acho que dava até pra ver meus olhinhos brilhando a essa altura.

"Kellan, eu não tenho dinheiro" Eu disse meio que com vergonha.

Ele revirou os olhos e disse dando um sorriso lindo com covinhas. [N/A: Minhas covinhas *o*. Só minhas vui ù.ú]

"Anny, a última coisa com que você tem que se preocupar é com dinheiro".

Essas covinhas me matam *o*. Eu não me agüentei e dei um mega abraço no Kellan.

OMG! Que merda que eu fiz agora?

"Er...Desculpe!" Eu devo estar parecendo um pimentão agora. Merda!

"Sem problema!" Ele disse sorrindo. "Vamos?" Ele falou e já saiu andando para o carro.

Nossa, que cocozinho de porta! Eu nunca consigo fechar! Mas, pelo menos, é uma desculpa para eu ver o Kellan mais de pertinho quando ele vai fechar minha porta.

"Anny é fácil. Só pegar na maçaneta e puxar" Ele tentou me explicar como fechar a maldita porta.

* * *

Ai como eu queria ficar presa nesse carro #sonha

bjbj


End file.
